Runes
Rune Enchant Chronicon uses a enchanting system where the player is able to apply Lesser and Greater Runes that provides attributes to an item that would other wise never be able to attained with the normal enchanting re-rolls. ( Credit to Rahlence https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1671682740 for doing all the leg work I just uploaded to the wiki ) Rune Acquisition There are two methods of obtaining runes: *Drops from the Dungeon anomaly(non-elite) *Crafting To get the dropped runes, you must complete the campaign so that Tinka's Domain is opened up for you. Then you can run the dungeon anomalies. The runes that drop in the dungeon anomaly ONLY come from there. You get up to 2 runes per run depending on the difficulty you choose. The runes drop when you defeat the boss and the drops will cycle through the entire list before giving you a duplicate. The "list" is comprised of the shared runes and the runes specific to your class. (currently bugged for many, and duplicates are happening early) Crafted runes are made via transmutation. You must have the transmutation NPC to be able to utilize runes; you get him in act 3. You combine a blank rune, which comes from elite dungeon anomaly bosses, a piece of gear with a dark-orange power, and 50 champion's crowns in the transmuter. This destroys the gear and gives you a rune containing that gear's special power. Here's the recipe (unique or legendary make lesser runes): Rune Application and Rules To apply a rune to a piece of gear, you transmute the piece of gear you want to apply the rune to, the rune, and 50 champion's crowns. This consumes the rune and adds the power to the item. Here's the recipe from in-game(same recipe but with lesser for a lesser): There are a few rules for these powers: *You can only use one rune per piece of gear *The rune is permanent; you can not replace it with another one *You are limited to 3 greater runes total on your equipped gear; greater runes are powers taken from True Legendary items. *Runes must match the gear slot(s) listed on them *Augments are thrown away when the rune is created; you can re-augment the power once the rune is applied to an item *To make an item into a rune, it MUST have a power in dark-orange text. *Multiple copies of the same rune on separate pieces of gear do not stack *You CAN NOT attach a rune to the same item it comes from *You CAN NOT apply a class-restricted rune to an item that the class can not equip. So no Lusombra's rune on Brutal Stompers, for example. 'Shared Rune Drops' Burning Lightning: Chilled Blood: Companion Mobility: Critical Thorns: Infected Wounds: Lethal Mobility: Focused Lightning: 'Berserker Rune Drops' Dragonthorn: Embershield: Hard Knocks: Hydrarage: Infinite Rolls: Mega Charged: Rage Jaw: Ravenous Winds: Released Heritage: Shattering Impact: 'Templar Rune Drops' Barbed Revenge: Blazing Hammers: Hallowed Grace: Lights Aura: Phantom Shield: Rolling Thunder: Scorching Blaze: Slicing: Storming Hammers: Fierce Avenger: Static Repulse: 'Warden Rune Drops' Boomspore: Bramble Burst: Multishot: Poison Trees: Split Thunder: Living Forest: Thorn Veil: Winters Chill: Wisp Blast: Greater Hail: 'Warlock Rune Drops' Cursed Blood: Curse of Thorns: Demonic Fury: Exoskeleton: Foul Demon: Infinite Ruin: Rapid Plague: Reaping: Shattered Spirits: Reckoning Hand: Warped Banes: Transmuted Helmet Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Extra-ordinary Cap: Life Guard: Skull Mask: Weyrick's Crown: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Jotunhelm: Mightcap: Firebreather: Wrathborn: Helm of Might: Crown of Justice: Stormdweller: Icecrown: Infernal Horns: Murmur: 'Lesser(Unique):' Helm o' War: Golden Guard: Saboteur: Transmuted Amulet Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Choker: Despair: Ferocity: Gravity: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Frostborn Heirloom: Static Echoes: Storm Pendant: Hellstone: Transmuted Armor Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Elementium Armor: Royal Armor: Spectral Armor: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Hardcore: Vampire Lord's Cape: Flamebound: Armor of Retribution: Blessed Raiment: Shield Maiden: Forest Embrace: Packleader: Elven Ranger: Demonology: Robe of Corruption: Transmuted Boot Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Battle Boots: Fleetstride: Hydrascale Boots: Pathmakers: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Hermes: Staggering boots: Advancing Army: Brutal Stompers: Blazing Stride: Lusombra's Path: Dancing Maiden: Acrobat's Slippers: Boots of the Snow Elf: Darkwalkers: 'Lesser(Unique):' Nimble: Trapper's Boots: Transmuted Accessory Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Entity's Eccentricity: Health Injector: Health Injector mk2: Heartstone: Mana Injector: Mana Injector mk2: Quadruplets: Rahlence's Resolution: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Challenger's Charm: Elementium Stone: Skyshard: Smolder: Knowledge: Heart of Grace: Druid's Scroll of Storms: Iceheart: Lich Touch: Death List: 'Lesser(Unique):' Hound Whistle: Hydra Scale: Transmuted Ring Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Boomer: Unbreakable Bond: Pure Energy: Titan Ring: Jeopardy: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Kingsrock: Meteorite: Winter's Coming: Pestilence: 'Lesser(Unique):' Mollug's One Ring: Band of Nature: 'Transmuted Berserker Weapon Runes' 'Greater(True Legendary):' Face Breakers: Dodgeclaw: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Arsonists: Bad Boys: Thunder Claps: Icebergs: Amp Claw: Claws of Gluttony: Wrath Claw: Wyrmtooth: Transmuted Templar Weapon Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Phantom: Hurtblocker: Art of Combat: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Hallowed Blade: Iapetus: Jupiter: Starfell: Aegis: Iactus: Retaliator: Tome of Condemnation: Tome of Redemption: Tome of Vengeance: Tome of Wrath: 'Lesser(Unique):' Soulblade: Book of Prayer: Transmuted Warden Weapon Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Harp: Tumblespike: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Marruus Rose: Serenity: Stormdraw: Terra Nova: Thunderstring: Nature's Barbs: Wind Razor: Snowpiercer: Thunderpoint: Finned Arrow: Windflurry: Lesser(Unique): Pain Bolts: Transmuted Warlock Weapon Runes 'Greater(True Legendary):' Death Speaker: Meteora: 'Lesser(Legendary):' Bile Rod: Brimstone: Frostborne: Hellstaff: Kennerth: The Bone Spear: Book of Boils: Book of Desecration: Book of Destruction: Book of Duplus: Jon's Book of Souls: 'Lesser(Unique):' The Boomstick: